


Man In The Mirror

by pri_cafe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pri_cafe/pseuds/pri_cafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have I made a mess of this as well? x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man In The Mirror

Draco looked up. He was a mess, a complete and utter mess. He gazed at himself in the mirror. "You fool." He thought. "Coward." His eyes were bloodshot, hair all over the place. He scowled, loosening his tie. His mind was a whirlwind. What to do? He sighed again, looking at the small vial he had clutched in his hands, shaking as he uncorked it. He looked up at his reflection and then back down, before emptying its contents into the sink. "Dammit. Can't you do anything right?" he shouted, knuckles white as he gripped the porcelain sink. His eyes were wet, but gaze was hard. "Just fucking get over it. Do it, now."   
"You have nothing to live for" he roared. "NOTHING." He was shaking, so far gone, so lost and deep in thought that he didn't hear the door creak. His voice dropped deathly low. "You are nothing but a disappointment. He does not want you, he does not need you. In fact, he is better off without you. Do you hear me? Either you do this now or you take that damn mark, or I swear they will find you and kill you. Save him, thats the only thing you can do now. Draco Lucius Malfoy, you have no choice." A tear dripped down his cheek, and he raised a trembling hand to dash it away. "Don't you dare." He whispered. "Don't you bloody dare refuse them." The grey of his eyes was dull, his intake of breath shaky.   
"Draco." A hesitant voice called. "Dray? Whats wrong?" Draco went still. He couldn't do this right now. One look he took at Harry, and the whole plan would be rined. "Shit! Shitshitshitshit" his every limb was screaming at him to stay strong, that this had to be done. He had to save Harry, even if it meant breaking himself in the process. He was nothing but a weakness. He had to be eliminated. Agonizingly, he turned around. "What do you want?" he bit out. Harry looked at him, surprised. "Draco are you okay love?" He made to move forward, but stopped at the look on Draco's face.   
Draco inhaled deeply. "NO. I can't deal with you anymore." He spat. "I'm just so sick of you and your idiocity. Nothing is going to work between us. Your ridiculous blind faith in Dumbledore drives me mad. There is nothing but the Dark side. I refuse to fight with you. My loyalties lay elsewhere. Besides there is no reason for me to stay with you. I'm just so sick of you and your filthy friends. There's no more need to pretend. You were just a good fuck. Nothing more Potter."   
Harry stepped back as if he'd been slapped. His eyes were swimming, but his jaw was clenched as he tried to steel himself. "That's… That's really what you think?" he whispered. "Take it back."   
"Why?"   
Harry began to shake. His word were halted. "I should've known. I should've known." He turned to walk out but then spun around again, eyes blazing. "How dare you? Bastard! I loved you. With everything." His voice broke. "See you on the battlefield." Tears cascaded down his cheeks, and Harry hastily exited the bathroom.   
Draco stood silently until he was sure that Harry was gone. Tears began fill his eyes and he sank to the floor. "No." he whispered over and over. He started to rock himself back and forth, fisting at his hair. "No no no no no no no no. I'm sorry." He began to sob, and suddenly he was dry heaving. "PLEASE. I'm sorry. What have I done?" His eyes filed again, as he began to justify himself. He craved some sort of understanding, some comfort. "I'm sorry. Please. Harry I had to. I HAD TO" he screamed, his throat becoming raw. He took a little box out of his pocket, and threw it at the mirror. Shards of glass shattered everywhere and in the middle of it was Draco. A fallen angel, lying broken among his mistakes.   
"Harry." He sobbed. "No, I love you. I love you so much. How could you believe me? I'm nothing without you." His gaze fell on the open box, and the ring within. "We had a future Harry." He whispered brokenly. "With a little girl who had my hair and your eyes. Now there's nothing."  
He rubbed his face and inhaled sharply. He again picked up a shard of glass, staring at the way the sunlight reflected off of it. He shakily pressed it to his skin, before his breathing became normal. The first cut burned like anything. But by the fifth, he was accustomed to it, even appreciative of the distraction it brought. He dropped the glass, smearing the blood with his fingers. "Do you see the sinking horizon?" He whispered haltingly, watching the blood drip from his fingers, vision blurry around the corners. The blood felt so achingly familiar, soothing his old scars. He picked up the ring slipping it on his finger. "On the battlefield my love." He breathed before passing out.


End file.
